kapitanbombafandomcom-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Mat.
Propozycja nie do odrzucenia :) Witam. Jako że jesteś bardzo akywnym użytkownikiem, postanowiłem dać ci uprawnienia administratora. Będzięsz mógł np. przenosić i kasować strony, zmieniać nazwy artykułów itd. Ostatnio mamy trochę spamerów na wiki więc pomoc się przyda :) Co ty na to? Kaczor 12:21, lut 1, 2010 (UTC) No pewnie, że chcę. To zaszczyt.Mat. 15:59, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) :I stało się ;) Kaczor 22:35, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) Czy ktoś zna tytuł piosenki w momencie gdy kosmita pokazuje mocny amper? Na pewno to nie ania dupa :) Czy da się ustawić u avatara? Jeśli tak to jak? Ach, to ja Lupusorek. Zapomniałem się podpisać ogarnisz Człowieku ogarniasz to?Chyba przydała by ci się pomoc bo tyle tu wandalizmów nie że się wtrącam ale 2 admin by się przydał.wściekły admin (dyskusja) 13:53, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Kilka pytań Hej, jak pewnie zauważyłeś moim głównym spektrum działań jest Nonsensopedia, na której bądź, co bądź panują nieco inne zasady niż na innych wikiach, stąd miałbym parę pytań: 1. Trzymamy się ściśle faktów z serialu, bez miejsca na jakiekolwiek dywagacje, czy też można na ich podstawie wnioskować dalej? O ile oczywiście ma to sens, tu niech za przykład posłuży mój nieszczęsny wywód, jakoby Skurwiwij, był większym kuzynem Kurvinoxa. Nie mam Ci za złe cofnięcie tego fragmentu, może nieco mnie poniosło, dlatego na przyszłość chciałbym wiedzieć jaki poziom abstrakcji mogą osiągać przyszłe domysły, czy też w ogóle ma ich nie być :) 2. Wulgaryzmy. Z jednej strony temat wręcz domaga się ich użycia, z drugiej dziwnie tak z mięsem na wikię... Innymi słowy: gdy trzeba rzucić kur*ą, cenzurujemy jak przed chwilą, pozostawiamy w oryginale, czy unikamy? Tekst powitalny tej wiki sugeruje pierwsze wyjście, ale chciałbym mieć potwierdzenie administratora. 3. Nie podoba mi się styl niektórych artykułów. Czytając, mam wrażenie iż autor ogląda dotyczący tematu odcinek serialu i na bieżąco wypisuje fakty, nie łącząc ich w spójny ciąg. Duża edycja, poprawiająca tą przypadłość, ale jednocześnie nie wnosząca zbyt wielu nowych informacji, będzie potraktowana jako nadmierna implementacja stylu zarozumiałego edytora, czy tego typu zmiany również są pożądane? 4. Jaka jest tolerancja na opisywanie postaci/przedmiotów epizodycznych, które odegrały swoje w jednym czy dwóch odcinkach i więcej się nie ukazały? Na przykład taki transporter piechoty Gwiezdnej Floty: niby ich podstawowy pojazd lądowy, ale pojawia się tylko raz. Ok na razie chyba tyle, gdyby coś mi się przypomniało, nie omieszkam zaspamować dyskusji :) Pozdrawiam LTKLpl (dyskusja) 00:10, lut 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Pytania i odpowiedzi Dzięki za odpowiedzi na pytania i za udzielone rady :) Jeszcze przez jakiś pewnie będę się potykać, ale "robim co możem" jak to mówią. Przesyłając pliki do dwóch ostatnich artów, korzystałem z menu "dodaj opcje i media", nie przez formularz, więc regulamin doczytałem dopiero później :) Humor na tej wikii Miałbym jeszcze jedno, dość nurtujące pytanie: od samych faktów mamy Wikipedię, a od czystej beki Nonsensopedię, gdzie w tym przedziale znajduje się Kapitan Bomba Wiki? A nieco prościej: suche fakty, neutralność, czy ograniczone "dośmieszanie"? LTKLpl (dyskusja) 18:39, lut 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Skórki Domyślnie, miałem skórkę Wikii, ale gdy odczytałem wiadomość, przełączyłem się na Monoboka. Generalnie obie są w porządku, "nonsensopedyjna" wydaje mi się lepiej uporządkowana, za to Wikii ma parę przydatnych gadżetów w rodzaju łatwo dodawalnych kategorii, czy przybornika do szybkiego wstawiania :) LTKLpl (dyskusja) 22:19, lut 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Sposób wykonywania tabelki, oczywiście zerżnąłem z artu o Torpedzie, ale na przyszłość postaram się używać odpowiednich szablonów :) Co do skórki, ogólem świetna robota, nie znam się na tym, więc mogę co najwyżej stwierdzić podobieństwo do nonsy i pasującą kolorystykę. Znalazłem kilka drobiazgów do korekty :) Przyciski zakładek ("artykuł", "dyskusja") podświetlają się na biało, co trochę razi i uniewidacznia tekst nań umieszczony, ramka grafik z thumbem, jako biały pasek szerokości pixela, zdaje się wyglądać jak nie ukryty element techniczny a strona preferencji użytkownika jest baardzo ciężka w odczytaniu, chyba tyle :) LTKLpl (dyskusja) 21:50, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) + RE: Biografie I'm only doing my job sir :D Poza tym, czy uda się załatwić coś z tym spotlightem, lub czymkolwiek innym co przyciągnęło by więcej ludzi? Jestem pewien, że wśród tych 200 tysięcy fanów znajdzie się paru edytorów a szkoda byłoby nie wykorzystać potencjału ogarniętej z wierzchu wiki :P LTKLpl (dyskusja) 10:52, lut 23, 2014 (UTC) Żyjesz? Witaj, nie ma Cię kawał czasu a tymczasem wiki zdaje się ożywać: dołączyło paru edytorów, kilku jest aktywnych już od pewnego czasu. Potrzebny staje się admin, który podtrzyma inicjatywę, o uprzątnięciu paru wandalizmów nie wspominając. To jak będzie? Wrócisz? LTKLpl (dyskusja) 15:59, cze 2, 2014 (UTC) Jesteś za****sty. Pomoc z wiki Witaj! Jestem Pio387, polski helper. Jednym z moich obowiązków jest pomaganie poszczególnym społecznościom Wikii. Mogę pomóc na przykład z wyglądem wiki, botem czy też z szablonem, a także wyjaśnić jakieś nurtujące Cię zagadnienie. Dlatego jeżeli jest coś, w czym mógłbym pomóc, nie wahaj się mi dać znać! :) Pozdrawiam, — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 18:28, gru 14, 2015 (UTC) Wandal Cześć. Wpadnij na wiki, bo wandal się na niej pojawił. Arek214 (T) 19:14, paź 10, 2017 (UTC)